the_world_of_aceariafandomcom-20200214-history
Nihil
History When Sutral and Nottial were married, it was said within a day a new god sprung forth from the womb of darkness while wreathed in light. This god would be known as Nihil, the older brother of Nema and the first son of the gods. It was said his hair was shimmering silver, dampened by the darkness of his mother, while his eyes glistened with the light of a dying star. Harsh and unforgiving, yet his smile could warm the heart of his father while gifting his mother hope. Nihil would be the first of the gods to fully interact with the world, setting his feet upon the sacred land of Altar Hill. He would craft the first living race, long lived and beautiful the Caesians would rise up from the dust and crystals of Altar Hill. Crafted in the image of their benevolent god, the Caesians set out to construct Castrum in his honor. To build up a city that their beloved god could rule from. Nihil would live at peace with the world until his sister Nema created humanity, thus causing their mother's ire to be stirred towards the beings of light. During the first stage of the Eternal War, Nihil would guide the Caesian people in defense of their homeland. Spurring them on with his blessings and knowledge, filling his people with a righteous fury that would rival the hatred of the orcs. The war against the orcs would end when 1,492 Anteo Deorum after King Adalwolf Thorne cast out the last orc over the western mountains. It was said he feared a darkness growing in him, the powers of his mother finally stirring within the god that had just brought victory to his peoples. Tradition states that Nihil ascended to the heavens and claimed the throne of his father. Watching over the world and its creatures just as his father had, guiding the beings of light in their never ending war with the beasts of darkness. Recent History During the final days of the Age of Strife Nihil would return to claim his wife. The goddess Saphiel, that was born of human sincerity and love. This would be the last time his children would see him in physical form, still the powers of the god remained within his people. His light and darkness infusing them with a divine blessing. Worship The men that reside over the worship and doctrine of Nihil reside within the Carim Empire. This group is called the Church of Order, the head members of this church are known as the Twelve Architects. Each Architect is equal to another, all twelve of them convening on a council as to come to an agreement on the doctrines of their faith. Through this they have helped to craft the staunch religious and moral codes of the people within Carim. Nihil is considered the patron of honor, justice, light, holy war, Carim, and all Caesians. Within Carim, ever fifth day is considered a holy day of worship for Nihil. Upon this day it is typical for all men and women, great or small to make a journey to their village's shrine or a Great Cathedral to Nihil and his wife. Where the people venerate him by crafting icons, creating paintings in their image or by simply by singing praise to their god. When the empire is in need of a hero, it is said upon this day Nihil bestows the power of a living Saint upon those that are deemed worthy to serve him. The most recent saint in living memory was Cyr Drogo, a lowly lord of house Drogo that lead the armies of Carim against an invading force of Orcish lords from the west during the year 876 PD. Drogo was assaulted by visions of Nihil sitting upon a throne of death, while wielding a scepter of Aegis that gave off the radiance of a dying star. Cyr refused to tell the people anymore. Due to this Cyr fell under suspicion of the Architects of the Church of Order. During their investigations Cyr would die by an assassins blade wielded by a follower of Nottial, for this the Church of Order's 12 Architects would name Cyr a holy saint and deemed his words of their great god to be true.